Grace Roderick
History Grace was born in the year 1000, she lived in Japan in a very small village with her mother and older brother. Ray. Ray was a son of Suijin also, he had light blue hair and startling green eyes. He looked nothing like Grace. Ray was smart and very strong. But he was kind unlike the other boys in their village. Grace and Ray grew close, they did everything together and were best friends. But that all changed when their village was attacked by a group known as The blood red moon. They burnt down all the homes and crops, killing families and leaving children without parents. Some families had escaped with others while some stayed behind and were killed with their children. Grace's family had escaped, or so they thought. While they were almost out of their village they were attacked by two ninjas who killed their mother while she tried to protect them. Grace had tried to fight but was beaten up badly. Ray had used his Black Heart form to save Grace, but he died while doing so in the process. He had used to much of his life force to save Grace and had killed himself. Grace had escaped but was never the same. She was only 13 when that had happened, and she hated herself. She could of saved her mother and Ray. She blamed herself for their deaths. But when she met The Assassins after almost getting herself killed while fighting a Hell-Hound she had become good friends with the commander, Alexander Hikura who was a son of Ame-No-Uzume. After she had turned 14 she had learned that she had the curse also, Alexander had helped her learn how to control the curse, for he had it too. As most children of the bigger Japanese Gods did. Alexander had gotten killed while they were on a quest, and that crushed Grace. But she was made Commander after Alexander. She had made sure to keep Alexanders last words close to her, as they would shape her future. "Don't let the curse overcome you. Become one with it. Don't let it die out or be greater than you." Personality Grace has an out going type of Personality, she loves running and being free. She hates it when people cut her fun time and she gets in a bad mood when people force her to stop doing what she's doing. She likes to draw and listen to music but she hates it when people mess her up. Fatal Flaw She is EXTREAMLY claustrophobic and cannot be kept in a small room for more than 30 minutes until she looses it and would give in to whatever anyone wants if she was let out. Weapon Her weapon is a Japanese Hachiwara, it is a type of sword with a small claw at the end next to the hilt for close ranged battles. It is made from Stygian Iron and has a wooden hilt with Japanese words carved into it. Relationships She is good with people but doesn't like to many around her at once, she likes to have her elbow room. She has dated a few times but they don't work out because she is in The Assassins and ether she breaks up with them or they die. She is a Member of The Assassins Powers *Create, shape and manipulate water at will, using it as beams/blasts or focused bullets/edges,Binding/stopping people/objects etc.. **Manipulate tides. **Control ocean currents. **Create tsunamis or tidal waves. **Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Aquatic Adaptation *Density Manipulation and Pressure Manipulation controlling water molecules to make water 'solid'. **Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Water Walking *Water Surfing *Blood Manipulation, controling people through their blood. Black Heart Grace has a curse known as a Black Heart. What happenes is your heart is split into two. Like two personalities. For every person who becomes cursed with this curse is the same. When they become angry (Like really angry) the curse begins and takes over. Their heart turns black and so does their soul. They have no emotions or care for anything but murder and killing. For Grace, she has controlled the curse for a long time. She's made sure she doesn't get to upset about anything, but she knows that some time in the future she won't be able to hold in her anger and she might end up killing someone close to her. While in Black heart mode, the user becomes un-responsive and won't listen to anyone but themselves. Being around someone in Black heart mode is death, you ether have to be really stupid. Or know what you're doing. Users sometimes completely change form. While others just simply have their eyes change color. Users who change form have the curse the wrost. And it is almost impossible for them to come out of Black Heart form. The users who have the curse this bad will almost never go into that form. But only if they have to. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Demigods Category:OC's Category:The Assassins Category:Character